The Doctor and the Raxacoricfallapatorius
by John Sayers
Summary: The Doctor gets a job at Alex's high school to investigate a few members of the teaching staff. What turns out to be a normal investigation turns into an atrocity as everything starts to unfold before the Doctor's eyes in a horrific way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in jeans and a red polo shirt, without his red jacket. His shoes were white, not his yellow shoes. "Well this is different."

"What?" asked Jerry, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I've had the TARDIS monitoring, well, everything to see if there is anything that I could do in the city," explained the Doctor, "I think I've got a hit so that's why I'm dressed like this."

"Hit on what?" asked Jerry.

"Anything out of the ordinary," said the Doctor, "Different from 'your out of the ordinary'."

"Like what?" asked Jerry.

"Some of my new coworkers are acting a little strange and usually when that happens and I'm anywhere nearby, it can't ever be good," said the Doctor.

"It can't?"

"Believe me, it can't," the Doctor said stoically.

"Well, good luck," said Jerry.

"Thanks," said the Doctor, "Well, I better be off."

"Don't you want something to eat?" asked Jerry.

"No, I had something from the TARDIS's kitchen," said the Doctor.

"Master," said K-9 rolling up to the Doctor, "What is this new job you are going to?"  
"Teacher," said the Doctor, "But not physics, they didn't have an opening for that course. That was upsetting, but it doesn't matter, I'm an expert on several subjects, although this incarnation is not as musically inclined as some of my previous selves. K-9, you have to stay here until I need you."

"Yes, Master," replied K-9.

The Doctor stepped out onto Waverly Place and started walked to a secluded area and took out the transporter watch. Hopefully it wasn't going to be the Krillitanes. He didn't really want to deal with those bat things at all. The Doctor pressed the button and he vanished in a stream of blue light.

Back at the sub station, Alex, Harper and Max were all getting ready for their next year at school. Alex and Harper were going in for their senior years and Max was going to be a sophomore. Justin was in his freshman year of community college. The summer that changed their lives was over and the school year was starting. How would they handle having the Doctor and all the aliens and monsters that he fought, on what seemed like a regular basis, school, their wizard lives and everything else, including the Rift? They would make do. They would have to.

The Doctor walked into the doors of Tribeca Prep High School and made his way to the principle's office. The principle, Mr. Laritate, was out for a moment, but his secretary let the Doctor into the office. The Doctor looked around at all the western things inside.

"Oh, I have got to take this man on a trip in the TARDIS when she's fixed," he muttered to himself. The Doctor studied the room. He sniffed around and looked all over the place until he heard the door knob rattle. With Olympic speed and precision, the Doctor leapt over the desk into a guest chair. The door opened and Mr. Laritate walked in.

The Doctor watched him closely. He didn't know who to trust. This Mr. Laritate could have been a normal person, but the aliens might have changed him. The Doctor took several deep breaths in through his nose, smelling the air. After a while, he determined that the principle was not whatever he was looking for.

"Dr. Smith, I'm Mr. Laritate, the school's principle."

The Doctor jumped up and shook the man's hand. "I'm Doctor John Smith, but everyone just calls me Doctor."

"Ah, well then, Doctor, I see today is your first day."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, as the art teacher, there will some people who you will have to keep your eyes on."  
"Like who?"

"Troublemakers. Certain troublemakers," Laritate told him, thinking about Alex Russo. "I'll let you discover that one out on your own."

"Surprises, huh?" asked the Doctor.

"You could think of it like that," said Laritate.

The Doctor smirked and shook Laritate's hand again before leaving to go to his room. He stepped out in the hallway and took out his sonic screwdriver. He hid it the best he could and started to scan the area of the school he was in for anything that shouldn't be there. Another teacher walked by behind the Doctor and heard the noise of the screwdriver.

"What is that?" she asked him.

The Doctor nearly dropped his screwdriver before getting it back in his pocket. "Whistling."

"What?" asked the teacher.

"I was whistling," replied the Doctor, stealing a line from his tenth incarnation.

"Whistling, yeah," said the teacher before she walked off.

The Doctor took his screwdriver back out and went to another part of the school, this time closer to his actual classroom and not where everyone walking in the school could see the strange man and his even stranger 'whistling'. The Doctor hadn't had any strange feelings about anyone he walked by at all. He was wondering if the TARDIS had given him a wild goose chase of an assignment.

He walked into his classroom and started to take out all of his things he was going to use out of his pockets. He took out a few pictures from the worlds he visited and the other times he traveled to. Someone was standing watching him do that from outside with a very confused face.

The Doctor saw that person and told him, "They're bigger on the inside."

The man just turned and walked away.

The Doctor felt a little strange about that man. He took out his screwdriver, but the man was too far away to be scanned. The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket and closed the door to his classroom and continued taking things out of his pockets.

The man that had watched the Doctor walked to one of the teachers' lounges and the woman that had seen the Doctor earlier was there waiting for him.

"I think we might have a problem," the man told her.

"What are you talking about?" the woman answered.

"The new teacher, this Doctor John Smith, is a strange man and his pockets are bigger on the inside."

"The same man was using something to scan the area around him and told me he was whistling. I didn't believe him, but he did think I was one of these smelly little apes," the woman said.

"Did the scan reveal your identity?"

"No, but if we don't watch ourselves he will find out sooner or later and I prefer later when we off this rock."

"What are we going to do because I sensed he wasn't from this planet," said the man.

"Well, neither are we, but he have to keep ourselves hidden from him. If he is really from another planet, we can't have him ruining this. We've waited for so long and I am not going to have this intruder take this away from us. Kanta, will you?"

The man, Kanta, replied, "No I won't, Jazele."

"Good," replied the woman, Jazele, "We get this done and then we can leave. Get the others we have to tell them to watch out for this Doctor man."

The Doctor sat down in his chair, which sounded like it hadn't been oiled in years. He took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to fix the chair as best as he could. It worked better than he thought it would. The chair completely stopped squeaking and the Doctor sat there waiting for his first class. He jumped out of his chair when he forgot about something in his pocket. He took it out and it looked like a flying saucer from a 1950's science fiction movie. The Doctor pressed the button that was on it and it flew out of his hands and landed on the floor. It exploded silently in a burst of white light. It had put something in the floor. It was right beneath the surface of the hard wood floor. The Doctor smiled at the massive design on his floor, the Seal of Gallifrey.

From outside the classroom, another person was watching the Doctor's classroom and saw the white light. He took a tiny radio of out his pocket, turning his back to the door, and said, "Jazele, your suspicions were right, this man is not of the Earth. What do you want to do with him?"  
The radio crackled and the reply was, "Krese, don't do anything. I don't want to reveal ourselves. We have to keep quiet for as long as possibly can, and besides, this man is not the reason we are here."

"But, Jazele."

"Krese, that was an order. Do nothing."

"Understood," said Krese. He put the radio pack into his pants pocket and walked off.

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver went off and he jumped out of his chair again and read the readings on the screwdriver. He read that there was a radio signal being broadcast from somewhere nearby and the signal was from Earth technology. The Doctor traced the signal and his eyes widened when it told him that the signal was originating from outside his classroom. The Doctor peeked around the corner of his door and saw another man standing there, talking into some kind of radio. The Doctor heard parts of the conversation, but not the whole thing. He heard that the man's name was Krese and whoever he was talking to was name Jazele.  
Before he could think about it anymore the radio cut and the Doctor flew back into his room. The man turned around quickly, thinking he heard something. He snarled and rows of needle-like teeth appeared. He closed his lips and the teeth went back to looking like a human's set of teeth. The man started to make his way to the classroom, but the school's bell rang and the man stopped and walked towards his classroom. The Doctor was safe, but only for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor went back into his classroom when he heard the conversation between Krese and Jazele end. He didn't move away from the door because he could sense in his gut that the man had heard him and he was coming into the art room. The Doctor readied his sonic screwdriver, but before he could use it, the school's bell rang and the school day had started. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to deal with a confrontation. Well, he didn't have to until later anyway.

Alex and Harper walked into the school. Mr. Laritate walked over to Alex and said, "Well, Miss Russo, I never thought that your fourth year in high school and your senior year would be the same thing. Don't mess up."

"I won't," replied Alex, innocently.

"Oh, and you have a new art teacher. Don't scare him away," said Laritate.

"I won't," said Alex, plotting something in her head.

"Sure," said Laritate, not believing her and walking away.

"You hear that Harper?" asked Alex.

"Mr. Laritate is surprised that your fourth year in high school is also your senior year," replied Harper.

"No, not that. We have a new teacher for me to break in," said Alex.

"Alex, be nice," said Harper.

"I'll go easy on him," said Alex, "When do we have art anyway?"

"Now," said Harper.

"Okay then, let's go!" Alex said, grabbing Harper's wrist.

"Here we go again," Harper lamented.

Alex and Harper ran into the art classroom, which was filling up with students. The teacher wasn't in sight, but Harper noticed there was a design on the floor of the classroom.

"Hey, Alex, look at this," said Harper.

"Look at what?" asked Alex.

"The design on the floor. It looks cool," said Harper.

Alex didn't say anything. She knelt down and looked at the design, deep in thought.

"Alex, it's just a picture."  
"It looks familiar."

"Well we've had this classroom before, however, that thing wasn't there last year. So how does it look familiar?" asked Harper.

"I don't know," replied Alex.

Harper stood up and turned to face the front of the classroom, while Alex was still looking at the design on the floor. It was then that Harper saw the teacher come out the supply closet. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. The teacher didn't notice Harper standing there or Alex looking at the floor design.

"Alex, I think I know why that design looks so familiar to you," said Harper, holding her books close to her chest.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Uh, just look at our new teacher," said Harper.

"Why?"  
"What are you five, just look," snapped Harper.

"Okay," Alex said. She stood up and turned around. She froze as she saw her teacher. It was the Doctor. What was he doing here? He looked up and saw Alex and Harper standing there with an equally confused look on his face. The three of them stopped were they were doing and walked towards each other.

"What are you doing here?" whispered the Doctor.

"What are we doing here? This is our high school. What are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"A job," said the Doctor.

"I can see that," said Alex, "The new art teacher."

"What? Oh, yeah, that, but that's not the job I'm talking about. This is just a cover. Something is wrong with some of the staff here at this high school."  
"I know. You should see Mr. Laritate," said Alex.

"I already have. Aside from his obsession with the Old West, he's clean. Whatever's here, he's not part of it," said the Doctor.

"Part of what?" asked Harper.

"I don't know yet," replied the Doctor. The bell rang again. "Okay go sit down and I'll tell you guys some more later."

Alex and Harper walked to their respective seats and the Doctor said to the whole class, "Welcome to art class." The smirk on the Doctor's face told Alex that this was going to be one strange and wacked out year. 

"Who is he?" asked Kanta, during lunch.

"I don't know, but he is definitely not human. He doesn't smell like them," said Krese.

"Well, we have to keep an eye on him. Since he's not from this planet, he might have slipped through the Rift just like we did or he is after the same thing as we are," said Jazele.

"And you would be after what?" the Doctor said, standing in the doorway of the teachers' lounge.

Krese jumped up and snarled at the Doctor, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied the Doctor.

"But he asked you first," stated Jazele.

"I'm here because I heard some of the new staff at this high school were acting strange, so I decided to investigate and look what I found. Three aliens trying to hide from me and my sonic screwdriver. Shame really."

"What are you blabbing on about?" asked Jazele.

"You remember when I said I was whistling, well you knew what I was doing and yes I scanned you. You are from the planet Raxacoricfallatorius which means you are in a human skin suit. Am I right?"

"No, you're not," said Kanta, "We are in a shimmer perception filter. We value lives of other sentient species, no matter how advanced or lack there of."  
"So you aren't a member of the Slitheen family?" asked the Doctor.

"No, but we are hunting a member of that family," said Jazele, "His name is Hanti Falto Cagg Do Don Do Slitheen."

"I think I've heard of him actually," said the Doctor.

"Wait, how did you know of the Slitheen family?" asked Krese.

"I've had a few run ins with them before. Nothing I couldn't handle. So wants so special about this guy Hanti?"  
"He is one of the top patriarchs of the Slitheen family. He controls one fourth of the entire family's criminal activity across three galaxies. He is the most influential member of the Slitheen family and he was in our custody a couple of weeks ago."

"So he's like the Godfather of the Slitheen and you lost him?" asked the Doctor, "What are you bounty hunters?"  
"No, we are team of government agents for our home planet, and we were on our way home to bring him to trial, but we got sucked through the Rift and crashed in this city. We've traced Hanti here and plan on taking him down soon," explained Jazele.

"That sounds like fun," replied the Doctor.

"We've told our story. Now what's your story."

"Well, I'm here because I live on this planet and because I am the appointed defender of this planet by the laws of the Shadow Proclamation and because my ship crashed like yours. I'm working on repairing it right now, but it's going slower than I would like it two."

"You know the Shadow Proclamation. That means you are a highly advanced space traveler. Where are you from?" asked Kanta.

"Gallifrey," replied the Doctor.

"Impossible," replied Jazele.

"Not really," said the Doctor, "All the others died and I survived."

"I thought they all died. I though every last on of them died."

"He's lying," Krese finally spoke.

"Scan me and tell me that I am lying," said the Doctor.

Kanta took that permission and scanned the Doctor. The scanner reached a reading and said "Gallifrean also called Time Lord."

"He's telling the truth, Krese," said Kanta, "He's a Time Lord. But I thought they all died in the War."

"All but me. I'm the sole survivor of my people, and I would really like that you not talk about it," said the Doctor, with fury briming behind his eyes.

The Raxacoricfallatorius noticed and did pursue the matter any further.

"Well, it would appear we have no choic but to work together. I'm sorry what's your name?" asked Jazele.

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor."

"Wait! _The_ Doctor?"

"The one and the only," the Doctor smirked.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with. I'm Jazele, these other two are Kanta and Krese, brothers. I've heard so much about you. You are revered on our planet."

"Oh that's nice," the Doctor said, "So are we going to work together to get this mob boss of galactic proportions back in custody together?"

"Yes we are, but under my command," said Jazele.

"I'm sorry, but it'll be under my command. It's my planet and I am appointed Defender of the Earth by the Shadow Proclamation. Once you leave the planet with Hanti, you can do with him whatever you want, but when you are here, it is my planet, my rules."

Jazele knew the Doctor was right and said, "Agreed, Doctor. Let's go catch us, what did you call him, the Godfather. Let's go catch us the Godfather Slitheen."

"You got it," said the Doctor, shaking Jazele's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Hanti Falto Cagg Do Don Do Slitheen was locked in his cage on the government prisoner transport ship. They had actually caught him. The Raxacoricfallatorius government had actually caught him. Even though he was incredibly powerful and influential, he knew the Raxacoricfallatorius government would not let him have a trial or at least a fair trial. The Slitheen family was the most notorious crime family of the Raxacoricfallatorius and everyone wanted them dead. He knew he would die and was preparing himself for the skinning and then the boiling alive at his execution.

Hanti was thrown from his bed and crashed into the prison bars and cursed out loud. "What was that about?" he snarled.

He was thrown down to ground when the shipped jarred again. He picked himself up off the floor and walked to the cell door. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear. The ship had taken damage and was crashing. He jumped back when the cell door sparked and snapped open. He smiled and started to walk out again when he was thrown off his feet and smashed into the ceiling. He crashed down onto the floor, bleeding. He picked himself up and limped out of the cell.

The ship's crew was struggling to keep the ship from exploding and destroying them and anything that would outside on the planet they crashed on. Hanti went into a storage locker and found a gun and shimmer perception filter. One of the survivors found him, but Hanti turned around and shot him in the head. The dead Raxacoricfallatorius fell to the ground and Hanti left the ship.

He was in some kind of sewer system by the look and the smell. He turned on the perception filter to the natives of the planet and a human replaced his Raxacoricfallatorius form. Hanti ran down the tunnel and broke through a manhole to get out. He was on some kind of street in the middle of the night. Hanti heard the sound of guards running his direction and he took off. He broke into some building, Tribeca Prep High School, and ran inside to hide. He had to nurse himself back to health. He was on such an adrenaline rush, he completely forgot about his hurt leg and he knew when the adrenaline wore out, the pain would be excruciating.

**Present**

"So, Doctor, why are those aliens here?" asked Alex, after the school day had ended and she and Harper met the Doctor in his classroom.

"They're government agents tracking one the most powerful members of the Slitheen family, a highly powerful and infamous crime family," explained the Doctor, pouring bottles of vinegar into several buckets.

"Where they from?" asked Alex, holding her nose.

"I don't want to say their homeplanet's full name, so for short, they are from Raxacoricfallatorius," said the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor, why are you pouring all that vinegar in those buckets and where did you get it from?" asked Harper.

"The vinegar reacts with the calcium in the Raxacoricfallatorius bodies and well it causes them to..," the Doctor paused.

"To do what?" asked Alex.

"Explode," answered the Doctor.

"Oh."

"Doctor, where did you get all this vinegar from?" asked Harper.

"Let's just say, the school no longer has any vinegar anymore at all."  
"You stole it?" asked Harper, looking at the Doctor and then to Alex, "You two are more alike than I thought."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor and Alex asked at the same time.

"See, it's weird!" said Harper.

"Yeah, ok, anyway, um, take these," said the Doctor, handing the girls a bottle of vinegar, "If you're attacked by one of them, throw this at him. It might kill him or at least cause extreme burns."

"How will we know if it's him?" asked Alex.

"Oh, you'll know," replied the Doctor.

"Okay, but why do you have so much?" asked Harper.

"Because I am going to hunt Hanti and kill him. I know I am against killing, but he'll die anyway. The Raxacoricfallatorius hate him and will torture him and skin him before they kill him by boiling him alive. I think throwing vinegar on him and causing him to blow up it a much more humane way of execution. Before you say anything, sometimes you have to take actions that go against your beliefs and convictions. It's not easy and you won't feel good when you do, but you have to," told the Doctor.

"That's how they actually execute them?" asked Harper.

"Yes, it is. Just because a people is advanced enough for space does not mean they have left the Dark Ages," answered the Doctor.

"That's a horrible way of dying," said Alex.

"It is. That's all I can say. It is a terrible way of dying," replied the Doctor.

Hanti walked down a hallway in Tribeca Prep when most of the employees and students left for the day. The only people he knew were left were the principle, Laritate, several students and teachers. Teachers. The new art teacher had him concerned. He was different. He didn't smell human or seem human. There was something wrong with the new art teacher. His mole in the prison transport was killed in the crash so he was on his own against his captors and now he had possibly another alien on his hands. That's just what he needed: his captors, trigger-happy apes, and now another alien. His plans of hiding out were on the breaking point. Soon he would have to leave, but to do that he would have to cross Jazele, Kanta, and Krese plus all the other survivors repairing their ship. He barely got away the first time, but he was wounded then. Now he was healed and could better defend himself, but they were not the ones that worried him. This art teacher troubled him too much, but he didn't understand why. The bodily structure was identical to humans which meant he would have a frail body compared to Raxacoricfallatorius bodily structure that Hanti had.

Hanti in his human perception filter was standing in the front foyer when Laritate locked his office and was leaving.

"And who do you think you are, sir?" asked Laritate.

Hanti turned around and smiled largely at Laritate, but did not answer.

"I said who do you think you are being here at school this hour?" asked Laritate, getting annoyed. It was then Laritate saw the teeth. Rows of needle sharp teeth smiling back at him. He back up. He wanted to get away, but didn't want to turn his back on Hanti.

Hanti stepped closer to Laritate, teeth glistening. Hanti's perception filter started to fade and the true Raxacoricfallatorius form showed. Laritate froze and closed his eyes, ready for the end.

"Hey! Slitheen!" a voice yelled from behind Hanti.

Hanti turned around and saw the new art teacher, with two students, holding a glass jar in his hand, filled with some liquid. "Are you going to hurt me with water?"  
"Water? No! This is vinegar. Have fun!" said the Doctor. He threw the glass jar at Hanti and it shattered on his shoulder. The Raxacoricfallatorius's body started to smoke and Hanti howled in pain and ran away to get something on his burning flesh.

Laritate opened his eyes and saw the Doctor standing there across the foyer with Alex and Harper standing behind him. He looked down and saw pieces of shattered glass on the floor with the vinegar spilt all around it.

"What was that all about?" asked Laritate.

"A member of the Slitheen family of the Raxacoricfallatorius race," said the Doctor.

"A what?"

"An alien, Mr. Laritate," said Alex.

"An alien? Would you have me believe that an alien has infiltrated my school, Miss Russo?" asked Laritate.

"I did," said the Doctor, pulling out his timey-wimey detector for the first time.

"What?" asked Laritate.  
"I'm an alien," said the Doctor, "You can believe me or not, but it's all true."

"I don't believe you," said Laritate.

"I told you I don't care if you believe me you western fanatic," the Doctor said as his eyes were blazing. The Doctor didn't say another word as he walked to the lounge where the Raxacoricfallatorius were based. For some kind of godfather Slitheen, he wasn't really a challenge, but the Doctor had caught him off guard, but it was still a little too easy to beat him. Hanti didn't put up a fight, but the vinegar might have injured Hanti too much to make him charge the Doctor, but now the Doctor knew he had a pissed off Raxacoricfallatorius on his hands. That's never good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor walked into the Raxacoricfallatorius's lounge and found only Jazele in the room, outside of her perception filter. Jazele's true form was a seven foot tall green alien with black orbs as eyes on a flat face. Her mouth had needle teeth, and her arms were longer than her legs. On each hand there were three large black claws on her three finger. Unlike all the other Raxacoricfallatorius he met, her countenance was nicer and kinder. She smiled as she saw the Doctor come in and he wasn't repulsed by her form.

"Jazele," said the Doctor.

"Doctor," replied Jazele, "You know it's good to have someone sit in the same room with you and be repulsed by you."

The Doctor sat down across from Jazele and told her, "I'm sorry, I don't. Of course I really don't care and don't notice much. It gets easier with age, believe me."

"I've started to get used to it, Doctor."

"That's good. There is one race I am repulsed by and don't ever want to see or deal with again, though," added the Doctor.

"Who?" Jazele's face turned a little angry.

"Daleks," the Doctor spat.

Jazele's face melted to understanding, "That is completely understandable, Doctor. I don't know any race that's not disgusted by them."

"Probably the Kaleds. I mean they wanted to become to Daleks and they did," said the Doctor, "I was there. I there at the Genesis of the Daleks.

"Well, anyway, I saw Hanti. I also threw some vinegar on him and injured him."

"What! Where!" asked Jazele.

"I'll take care of him," said the Doctor, "But I have a feeling that one of your friends is a mole."

"What!" snapped Jazele.

"What are the odds of your ship going through a Time Rift when it's supposed to avoid them, and I am amazing at reading people. You were clean and I trusted you the first moment I saw you. Let me ask you this, have you seen either of them outside of their shimmer perception filter?"

Jazele thought on what the Doctor had said and replied, "I don't like what you are suggesting, but it does make. Also I've never seen either one outside the filter. If I'd had to choose between the two, I would choose Krese. I don't know him much, and he questions my authority often."

"Well see it could be him, but it could be Kanta as well," said the Doctor.

"You're right," said Jazele.

A bloodcurdling howl ripped throughout the school. The Doctor and Jazele, still in her true form, ran towards the howl and made their way into the school's gym. A dead Raxacoricfallatorius was laying on the floor, blue blood pooling around it. The Doctor ran up to it and Jazele gasped.

"Who is it, Doctor?" asked Jazele.

The Doctor noticed a massive bite mark around the carotid artery area of the Raxacoricfallatorius neck. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the corpse. "Well, Jazele, you were wrong. This body is Krese."

"What?" asked Jazele, "But he had all the signs in my eyes."

"That's true he did, but he was also intense about his job," said the Doctor, "He was just way into his job."

The Doctor looked up behind Jazele and put his head down, "It's not Kanta either."

Jazele turned around and saw a battered Kanta hanging from the basketball goal. Jazele curse in her native language and ran next to the Doctor.

"What in high heavens happened here?" asked Laritate looking at the two bodies, Alex and Harper standing behind him.

"A hit happened here. I bet Kanta was the hit, and Krese walked in on it," said the Doctor, still standing next to Krese's corpse.

"What is the world is that?" asked Laritate, looking down at what was hanging on the goal and the other one laying down on the floor.

"That is the alien Raxacoricfallatorius I told you about," said the Doctor, "Oh, yeah, this is Jazele. Say high Jazele."

Jazele waved and said hi.

"Oh, this is just unbelievable," said Laritate.

"Better believe it," said Alex from behind him.

The Doctor said, "This is Alex, Harper and Mr. Laritate, or Larry or Tate or Tatey."  
Alex smiled and tried not to laugh as the Doctor started having fun with Laritate's name.

The Doctor ripped off a huge smile as he stared at the three humans. Despite the fact he was standing next to a dead body, he was having fun. The Doctor clapped his hands together and was about to say something else, but the ground started to vibrate. The Doctor collapsed to the ground and put his head down on the floor. Alex and Harper walked up next to him. The vibration was growing more powerful, but he could sense that the vibrations weren't coming from anywhere nearby. His eyes grew wide when he realized what it was. The Doctor turned over onto his back.

"Everyone on the floor now!" the Doctor yelled.

Alex and Harper without any hesitation fell to the floor as did Jazele.

"Laritate! Get down or be thrown down!"

"What is going on!" asked Laritate.

"I've been right with everything so far anyway," the Doctor pleaded.

Laritate looked at the two dead Raxacoricfallatorius and the one live one next to the dead one. Alex and Harper were next to him. "Point taken," said Laritate. Laritate slowly got on the floor, "But it'll be the devil getting back up."

"I'll help you, but believe me, you will not regret it," the Doctor said.

All five of them felt the vibrations grew stronger and stronger until they turned into tremors and the gym started shaking. Then everything stopped.

The Doctor looked at his watch and counted down, "Four..three..two..one..showtime."

Light shined in through the window, and the Doctor stared in horror as the other covered their eyes The entire gym shook violently and a booming sound deafened the area. .

Outside a massive explosion claimed several building and set part of the city ablaze in a massive firestorm. Even though the high school was far enough away the shockwave and sound traveled as well as the blinding light caused by the explosion could be seen that far away. The entire city went into a deadlock.

Back in the gym, the Doctor realized that the situation had gotten out of hand since his arrival. The Doctor closed his eyes in sadness at all the lives lost in the explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The explosion ripped throughout the city. Buildings were engulfed in flames and crumbled and the city shook. The massive Montana Tower was near the explosion site, but it didn't budge and stayed firm as the others around it shook violently, but the fires and debris were sucked down underneath the streets into sewers and vanished. The Rift was active again.

In the school gym, the light faded and the ground stopped shaking. The Doctor was already on his feet, eyes blazing.

"That was the direction of my ship," said Jazele.

"That was your ship!" exclaimed the Doctor, "All those poor souls are dead. Now there is no force that can stop me. I won't let this Hanti and his accomplice get away."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Mr. Laritate, getting up off the floor.

"Kill them," the Doctor said coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young buckaroo, hold one there," replied Mr. Laritate.

"Buckaroo? Maybe. Young? Not so much," said the Doctor, "I'm over 2,000 years old."

"2,000 years old? That's impossible."

"For a human being, but not a Time Lord. Now, enough chitchat, let's get going," the Doctor said, taking out a water gun from his pocket, "One shot in the eye should do it."  
"Doctor, Hanti is our prisoner. We, I will take care of him," said Jazele.

The Doctor walked up to Jazele and looked up into her face and told her, "Jazele, Hanti has just killed human lives. He is an alien and this is Level 5 planet and he has killed members of a Level 5 species. Under Article 58 of the Shadow Proclamation, the defender of a Level 5 planet can take complete authority of the assailant's fate, and _I_ am the defender of this planet. I am the one who has complete authority of Hanti's fate. And besides you don't have anyway to contact your people. I am in charge now."

"Doctor, there you go assuming that you, a Time Lord, can take full authority over this situation. Just because you are a member of the oldest race in the universe means nothing!"

"Jazele! I am not taking over because of the fact I am a Time Lord. I am taking control because it is the law of the Shadow Proclamation and the fact that killing for no reason really gets under my skin and pisses me off. And believe me, Jazele, my mercy and compassion may have no bound, but my wrath also knows no bounds when I am provoked."

"Doctor!"  
"Jazele! CAN IT!" shouted the Doctor, "We are not going to get anywhere by screaming at each other."

"I guess you're right," agreed Jazele.

The Doctor and the Raxaricfallapatorius turned to see the staring face of the three humans in the room with them. The Doctor walked out one of the side doors of the gym facing the direction of the explosion. He crossed his arms, thinking. Why was there no smoke or anything that would indicate an explosion. The only answer he could think of was the Rift.

Hanti was back in the school basement nursing his burnt shoulder. Hate filled his eyes along with rage. What did the captain of the prison ship do? Explode his ship? That was not part of the plan that he and Captain Hoth had created. The plan was to take control of the ship when it was repaired and flee the planet, leaving the others of his species behind, and killing Krese in a hit style killing was just stupid and ontop of that killing Kanta? Was the captain out of his frickin mind? Hanti had to go "explain" things to Captain Hoth.

Captain Hoth was walking down the sewers to his employer's location at the place called Tribeca Prep High School. He was crying and mumbling insane comments as rats and mice darted out of his way. Hoth didn't even bother turning his perception filter on as he walked with a slight limp on right side which had been wounded and was bleeding.

"Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Events to come. Events to come," Hoth kept muttering as he walked towards the school, blooding dripping from his wound right side.

"Well, Miss Russo, I don't think that you will be scaring away our new art teacher. I think our new art teacher will scaring away our alien friends," said Mr. Laritate, sitting on a bleacher trying to ease the tension.

Alex didn't answer him and was staring off into space.

"Alex," said Harper, "I've never seen the Doctor get that angry before."

"I have, but only once. He didn't speak, but I saw it in his eyes. Way back at the beginning of June when we first met him. He was that angry when he talked about the Daleks and what they were and what they stood for. He hates them. Now I'm sure he hates Hanti's friend for he did to all those people," said Alex, sadness in her voice.

"Hate's a very strong word, Alex," said the Doctor solemnly from the side of the bleachers, "I don't hate Hanti's accomplice. I just expect that the one responsible will be brought to justice."

The Doctor walked over and sat down next to Alex on the bleachers. He turned to Harper and said, "We only had that little argument because of the lives that were lost. She was sad and in pain at the lose of her friends on the ship and I was angry at the general overall loss of life. We've talked and it's all better now."

"That's good to know," Harper said resting her head in her arms.

"Laritate," said the Doctor turning to his boss, "I didn't plan on this happening at all on my first day. Maybe the third or fourth day, but not the first. Nothing usually ever happens on the first day of a new job for me."

"That's okay. If I had know I had hired four aliens as teachers, I could have been ready for this," said Laritate quietly.

"No one could have been ready for this," said the Doctor, "That's what makes the universe so wonderful, but also so deadly."

"What's that?"  
"The unpredictability of it all," said the Doctor.

"Yes, I suppose so Dr. Smith," said Laritate.

"It's Doctor. John Smith is just a name I use to seem more human," said the Doctor.

"Oh, I see," said Laritate.

"But I do have a question, after all this, do I get to keep my job?"

"If you can get us out of this, I don't see why not?"

"That's good," said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and put an arm around Alex and told her, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've been in worse situations than this."

"But are you sure everything will be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the Doctor said.

After a few moments, the Doctor looked towards the main entrance to the gym and said, "Remember that unpredictable thing I was talking to you guys about."  
"Yeah," said Harper.

"Well that is something unpredictable," said the Doctor as he took off towards the entrance to help a wounded Captain Hoth enter the gym. The weight of the alien was quite a bit, but the Doctor somehow managed to get him to the bleachers. That's when Jazele walked in. She saw Hoth there and ran to his side.

"Captain, Captain, looked at me," she said, "Are you alright?"

"Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them. Kill them to save them."

"Kill them to save them? What does that mean?" asked Jazele.

"Jazele, I think you have your murderer," said the Doctor, "But from what he's saying and the way he's saying it, I don't think it was originally planned."

The Doctor knelt down to Hoth's face and asked him, "You killed them to save them from what?"

Hoth stopped chanting and looked at the Doctor square in the face and said, "Save them from the end. The End of Days."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"End of days?" asked the Doctor, "What do you mean the end of days?"

"I saw it Time Lord. I saw the future for this world and all other worlds. When we crossed through the Rift, I saw it. Horrors, terrors, death, pain, death and pain and hate and metal and empires and worlds and wars and a massive alliance. Creatures of metal, fire, hate, blood, war, fury all colliding together. This planet as its spring board. This world will fall and through it all worlds will fall."

With that, Hoth went unconscious.

"How did he know you were a Time Lord, Doctor?" asked Jazele.

"Because I think he saw time when he crossed through the Rift," explained the Doctor.

"Doctor, he said the end of days. Is it going to be Armageddon?" asked Alex.

"No, because Armageddon is a place in the Dead Sea region of Earth," said the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Jazele propping up Hoth on the side of the gym. He looked at the humans and nodded for them to follow him. He led them to the other side of the building and they got in a circle. He took out a few water guns filled with vinegar and hand them to Alex, Harper and Mr. Laritate. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but if both of us are in danger when Hanti returns, use these on him. Aim for the head."

"As in kill him?" asked Laritate.

"Believe me Laritate, this will be a more humane way to kill the alien than the execution he was going to get. He would have been skinned and dipped into acid, the whole time while he was alive. I think making his head blow up is more humane."

"I never thought that making someone's head explode would be the more humane way of death," said Harper.

Hanti found the blood trail left by Hoth, who he decided to kill instead, and followed it towards the gym of the school. He glared his teeth as he pushed the doors open. He saw Jazele watching over the wounded Hoth. He looked at the other side of the room and saw the three smelly apes and the other who was the biggest threat of them all. He believed that that one was called the Doctor. When Hanti was done with all of them, they would need a coroner not a doctor.

Hanti charged Jazele and threw her out of the the way. Hanti raised his huge claws up and was tackled by Jazele before he could kill Hoth. Hoth's eyes snapped open and he saw the Doctor run to him.

"Hoth, did you explode your ship because Hanti told you to do it?"

"No, Doctor, I didn't. I did it to save them from the war to come, the end of days. I want Jazele to die so she doesn't have to go throught what I saw."

"That's not your choice! It's hers," snapped the Doctor.

"That my be, but I have something to tell you, Doctor. There is as man out there just like you. A man who has lost his world. He is the son of a fallen world and he hates you with every fiber of his being. He would like nothing more than to kill you."

"Do I know him?" asked the Doctor, his mind zeroing in on the only man that could be.

Hoth didn't answer, but smiled. The Doctor opened his mouth, but was thrown aside by a massive green hand. Hanti had beaten Jazele unconscious and now stood over Hoth, snarling. Hanti grabbed Hoth's neck. Hoth just smiled and closed his eyes. "Kill them to save them."  
It was then Hanti realized that Hoth was not his old self, but it didn't matter. He squeezed and told Hoth, "You're insane."  
"Not insane, just free," struggled Hoth as the hand grew tighter and his neck was snapped. Hanti let go of Hoth's lifeless neck and turned on the Doctor. Hanti kicked the Doctor and sent him flying. The three humans fired there guns at Hanti making his skin smoke. He reared back in pain. The guns emptied before Hanti was killed. He snarled and charged the humans but was tackled once again by Jazele.

The Doctor stood up, blood coming from his nose and mouth. He pressed a button on his watch and the five gallon bucket of vinegar appeared next to him. He picked it up and struggled towards Hanti. Hanti had won again and had his attention on the group of humans. He chose to kill the one in the middle first. It was Alex. Hanti back her up against the wall and rose his clawed hand and brought it down as fast as he could, but it didn't strike Alex.

Jazele pushed Alex out of the way and the massive claws went into Jazele's chest. Hanti smiled even though he didn't kill the human. He put his head closer to her's and told her, "Goodbye Jazele Kall Dall Silt Ta Flack Slitheen. Have a wonderful death sister."

Hanti took out his claws and a Jazele collapsed to the floor and bled out all over the floor. Hanti turned around and head for the girl again. He was clear of Jazele's body now."

He cornered Alex again, but she ran towards him and dove under his leg. An angry Hanti turned around and was face by an even angrier Doctor. The Doctor threw the liquid into Hanti's face and the alien howled in pain and smoked until he exploded all over the gym.

"Doctor," Alex said walking up to him, "Jazele gave her life to save me. I feel guilty that she's dead."

"Alex, it's not your fault," said the Doctor, "It was her choice to give her life for you. She could have let you die but she didn't."

"How do I get over this feeling?" asked Alex.

"Come with me," said the Doctor walking over to one of the clean bleachers. He sat down and Alex down next to him. He put his arm around her and told her, "The answer to your question, Alex, is never. You will always feel that way. Sometimes it'll be a huge feeling and others it will be a smaller one, but you will always carry that feeling. So many have died saving my life that I have forgotten how painful it can be, but the first is always the hardest. You can't help but feel that if that I wasn't her she would be alive, but you don't know that. She could've died anyway. You never know, Alex. It's just all part of the unpredictability of the universe."

Alex sat there silently, tears streaming down her cheeks, the Doctor holding her. Harper and Mr. Laritate were standing next to the exploded corpse of Hanti, still taking in what had just happened and how close they came to death.

**The End**


End file.
